


How That Scene Should Have Happened (5x01)

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x01, Alternate Ending, Alternate Scene, Gen, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really hate how Dean just stood back and let demon!Bobby rip Sam apart in ‘Sympathy For The Devil’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How That Scene Should Have Happened (5x01)

"Kid?" Bobby looked over at Sam, the young Winchester’s breathing becoming uneven as he was overcome with emotion. "You alright?"

Sam turned to his mentor, eyes shining. “No… actually.” He took a breath of courage. “Bobby, this is all my fault. I’m sor-“

"Sam." Dean tried to interrupt, without success.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." Dean ordered.

"I killed her and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?" Bobby breathed out, sounding shocked, and Sam continued.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, about the demon blood, but I didn’t listen. I brought this on."

Dean’s eyes slid from Sam’s face to Bobby, waiting for him to say something. Maybe something about not giving up on family, like he’d done with Dean. He watched as Bobby stood up slowly and took a few steps toward Sam. 

Sam looked up at the man like a guilty child waiting on a punishment from a parent. Or maybe like a puppy waiting for a newspaper across his nose.

"You’re damn right you didn’t listen. You were reckless, and selfish, and arrogant." 

"I’m sorry." Sam’s apologized hoarsely, eyes widened to keep the welling tears from falling. His chest heaved as he tries to soothe the lump in his throat.

"Oh yeah… " Bobby stepped menacingly closer. "You’re sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don’t get forgiven, boy." Dean watched as Sam nodded, just taking Bobby’s hits like he deserved it. "If by some miracle we pull this off… I want you to lose my number. Understand me?"

~~~where it gets AU~~~

Again Sam nodded, not letting his head tilt too far forward. He’d learned that trick long ago. Keep your head back and there will be nowhere for tears to go except back where they came from.

Dean narrowed his eyes. This wasn’t right. 

"Sam no. Don’t." Dean held his hands up, knowing his younger brother was about to leave. Sam’s eyebrows went up in question.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Dean turned on the man. "You were the one who wanted to give him demon blood while he was in the panic room. You said that he was our best chance of killing Lilith and you wanted to let him go do it. Wanted both of us to. For Christ’s sake, we all wanted her dead. None of us knew she was the actual seal!” 

Dean got in Bobby’s face, using his height to intimidate the man he thought of as a father.

"Where the hell do you get off acting so righteous, suddenly? All Sam did was what we wanted. The only difference is he did it alone instead of us doing it together. And in case you’ve forgotten, he didn’t do this alone. He may have broke the final seal, but I broke the first one. I started the ball rolling. Me!”

Dean was fuming, breathing loudly through his nose as he tried so desperately to keep control of himself. Bobby just stared, nothing showing on his face.

"So if you want Sam to lose your number… guess I will have-"

"Christo."

Dean was going to question Sam’s interruption when he saw Bobby flinch.

"Crap." Dean blocked a sudden attack as Bobby’s eyes turned black. He grabbed the offending arm and twisted it back as he ducked behind Bobby’s back. He struggled with the demon as Sam began to recite a basic exorcism. 

"We’re everywhere. Our father is free and now there’s no stopping us. We’ll find the sword with or without you." The black eyed bastard used Bobby’s face to smirk before opening his mouth and escaping loudly with a scream.

Bobby’s body went limp in Dean’s arms and Sam stopped his Latin. 

"Bobby?" Dean lightly smacked his face, earning a smack right back at him as Bobby regained control of himself.

"Get off me, ya idjit. I’m fine." Bobby muttered, slapping Dean’s hands away. He looked up at Sam with raised eyebrows and concerned eyes. "You okay, kid? I heard what he said."

Sam nodded tightly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

"Horse crap." Bobby muttered. "I ain’t cutting you out, boy. We’re family. How did you figure it out, anyway?" 

"The almost flinch while Dean was yelling. When he said ‘for Christ’s sake’. It was just a little hunch and a whole lot of hope." Sam shrugged like it was no big deal. Bobby shook his head in wonder and chuckled because Sam was always too smart for his own good.

He then turned and smiled big at Dean. “And you. Good job defending your little brother. You make me proud, son.” He clapped Dean on the shoulders. 

"Well, it’s true. This isn’t any one person’s fault. Sam… this isn’t all on you. I’m as much at fault as you are. And it isn’t on just us either. Alistair got to me, sure. But you had both sides… demons and angels… all trying to twist and manipulate you into this. We got played, man. We got played." Dean shrugged. "And now… we try to fix it."


End file.
